Unaware
by Chibi Pocky Neko
Summary: Rei and Kai are both demons. What happens when their instincts take over? What happens when Kai loses his memory? YAOI, RAPE! If you like Mariah then you shouldn't read this fic. MARIAH IS MURDERED! Is a crossover with Yu-gi-oh. Last chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Beyblade. -_-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*Rei's Thoughts*  
  
My name is Rei. I am more than 500 years old, and I am also a white tiger youkai. But I look like a 17-year-old. I like this body as it is young and energetic. Although, sometimes it attracts females to me, like Mariah for instance. I choose to stay in this body, because it is similar to my youkai form, and with only minor differences. I have been like this my whole life. I will tell you exactly what happened to me. I have never been normal. For you see, I am part white tiger. I can turn into one, and when I'm human, I have the senses and the instincts of a white tiger. My pointed ears are sharper than normal humans', and I have fangs. I used to live in a small village in China, and one day I read up on the history of my village.  
  
That's when I found out that my village was cursed with the Curse of the White Tyger. It is said that all who live in the village for a century after the curse has been placed shall bear children partly white tiger. This curse was placed on my village a short time before I was born, and that is why I am part white tiger.  
  
I had made some friends in my village, and they were four young people like me, Lee, Gary, Kevin, and Mariah. Mariah has pink hair and golden eyes, and whisker-like marks on her face. She has fangs like me. She keeps her hair in a ponytail at the back of her head, and has a bow that makes it look like she has cats' ears on top of her head. Mariah always wears pink. Kevin has green hair, and violet eyes. He's short in height, and has his hair in a ponytail sticking up in the air. His fringe hangs down over his left eye, and he also has fangs. Lee has black hair, and he keeps it long, hanging down his back. He has brown eyes, and fangs. Gary is taller than the rest of us, and wider too. He also has fangs.  
  
I haven't described myself yet, have I, no I see I haven't. I have long black hair, and it is so long that when it's down I look like a girl. That's why I tie it up in a long strip of silk which is held by a red tie at each end. When I'm standing my hair is down past my knees. I have a long fringe, which is down to my chin. I wear a red silk bandana around my forehead with a yin-and-yang symbol on it. I have golden eyes, and whisker- like marks on my face, beneath my eyes. I wear baggy blue pants and a shirt of the same colour. Over that shirt I wear a white tunic lined with yellow which has a yin-and-yang symbol on the back. I wear a red belt to keep it in place. I also wear black shoes with no socks.  
  
In my youkai form, I have long black hair, the same as in my human form, and I have dark markings on my face and my body. I still have my fangs and my eyes are still golden. I have three tails, all white with black stripes, and black tips. I have tiger vision, and instincts and senses. I am as fast as a white tiger, too. I have tigers' ears that stick up through my hair, and I can hear the tiniest sound. My eyes can see really well, and I can spot every little thing. My night vision is superb. I see through the night as if it were day.  
  
I left the village after I got my bit-beast, Driger, and that's when all this trouble with the White Tigers started. For that is the name my former friends gave themselves when they became a team of beybladers. I left China and made my way to Japan. I had heard about the latest beyblade tournament, and I wanted to enter it and find a worthy opponent. Then I would have an honourable battle with him.  
  
I entered the tournament and sat down in the locker room and waited until it was my turn to beyblade. The first four rounds were to determine who would proceed to the finals. I knew that my round would have me as the winner, so I wasn't too excited. In the first round some kid named Kenny was the last one with a beyblade in the dish after the returning champion, Kai, had launched his beyblade. The only reason that was, was because he had a spring on the bottom of his beyblade, and I knew that Kai would defeat him. Kai did, and then a kid named Max won the second round.  
  
It was my turn then and I wiped out everyone's beyblades pretty soon after I'd launched Driger. While I was walking back to the locker room, I felt a pair of eyes staring at me, so I turned and glared at whoever was staring at me. It was a kid with blue hair, and I later knew him as Tyson. Tyson was up next, and he beat his opponents. Then after that it was the semi- finals. It was Max against Kai, and me against Tyson.  
  
Max and Kai battled first and Max got his bit-beast Draciel in the third round of the battle. Kai won the match and was declared the winner. Then it was the battle between me and Tyson. We launched our beyblades, and his just spun in the center of the dish. Driger spun around the edges and I got bored of Tyson's little games. "Driger, Tiger Claw Attack, now!" I yelled and Driger went to attack Tyson's beyblade, Dragoon, as he called it. Driger hit its mark, and Dragoon went flying. I had won that round.  
  
I started to walk away knowing that since Tyson's beyblade was destroyed by my Driger he wouldn't be able to battle anymore. And that made me the winner of the match. The kid was no match for me. He never had been. Then that kid, Kenny came out of the locker room, and he and Tyson went off to try and fix Dragoon. I was sitting in the locker room, when I was confronted by Mr. Dickinson, the chairman of the BBA. He convinced me to continue with the battle against Tyson, so I did. A short while later, it was the start of the second round. Tyson had somehow managed to fix his beyblade, and we launched our beyblades. Tyson's beyblade spun in the middle of the dish, and then something happened that I'd never expected.  
  
Dragoon somehow caused a tornado in the stadium. I didn't care, though, because I knew Driger could handle anything. I yelled for Driger to come out of his beyblade, and he did. Driger easily slashed through the tornado, and appeared as a big green tiger. For Driger is the white tiger bit. I tried using my Tiger Claw Attack again, but somehow it just bounced off of Tyson's beyblade. I was surprised at this, but quickly got over it. Tyson's beyblade made another tornado, and his bit beast emerged from his beyblade. Then his beyblade hit mine and sent it flying right past my face, and because Driger is razor sharp, it cut my red silk bandana, directly above my right eye. I was shocked that some kid had managed to defeat me, Rei, the greatest beyblader in all of China.  
  
Then I decided that I couldn't face Tyson again, at least not until I had gotten strong enough to defeat him. So I forfeited the match, so I could get stronger. Tyson had been a worthy opponent, and I was proud to have battled against him. I looked forward to the day when I would face him again, and little did I know it would be sooner than I expected. I went back to the locker room, and on my way there, I was stopped by Mr. Dickinson. He asked me if I'd really forfeited, and I told him that I had. I knew that he had wanted to make a team of beybladers, so I decided I wanted to be a part of that team. Mr. Dickinson was surprised by my request, but he knew I would be a worthy member of the team, so he accepted my offer. Tyson was up against Kai then. And by sheer luck Tyson won the match.  
  
Later on I went off by myself, since I had a job. I did my work, and later that evening I was put to be the waiter of my team, who were now officially known as the Bladebreakers. Mr. Dickinson was with them, and none of them except him realised who their waiter was. When he did notice, though, I signalled for him not to let the others know, and see if they would realise who I was. He got my message and didn't say a word.  
  
It wasn't until later when I spoke to Tyson, that he recognised me. He wondered what I was doing here, and I told him I work here on the weekends. Later on I sat down at the table with the rest of them, and Mr. Dickinson explained about the system the teams would have to follow in the world tournament. That's when Kai decided he'd had enough of the team, and left us. We were in Hong Kong, and Kai was wondering the streets all by himself.  
  
Tyson didn't want to go looking for him, so I went off on my own, because I couldn't stand his whinging. Then I thought about how much of a cockhead Kai was being, and knew that if I found him I wouldn't be responsible for my own actions. I knew that my instincts would take over and I wouldn't know what I had done. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
*Kai's Discovery*  
  
I wasn't going to take much more of this shit from Tyson. He was being such a stupid fuckhead, and I couldn't take his bitchiness. When Mr. Dickinson told us about the world tournament, and that there would be three beybladers for each battle and one per round, and we wouldn't advance until at least two beybladers won, I got mad, and left the hotel room we were staying in. I was walking through the streets of Hong Kong, and thinking about my past. I had done terrible things, and I didn't know about half of them, until I saw the news. The reason I didn't know about them was because of my true self. I look like an ordinary 17-year-old. I have blue hair, red eyes, and blue triangle markings on my face. My hair is two shades of blue, light at the front, and dark at the back.  
  
I always wear a scarf around my neck, and a tight black sleeveless top lined with red, and baggy blue pants and I train with weights concealed in my red armguards. I do this to make myself as strong as I can. I wear black and red sneakers, and I'm very fit, and I'm an excellent beyblader.  
  
My true form is that of a phoenix youkai, and I can turn into a phoenix. In my true form I have phoenix wings on my back. Sometimes I lose control of my instincts, since I have the instincts of a killer. I am over 500 years old.  
  
I was walking in the back allies of Hong Kong, when I heard soft footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Rei behind me. "What do you want Rei?" I asked him uncertainly. He just smirked at me and continued to walk to wards me. Then something happened that made me truly afraid of Rei. All of a sudden he stopped walking and got a strange look on his face, as if he was fighting with himself, and then he changed. I couldn't believe it. Black markings appeared on his skin, and his ears moved up to the top of his head and changed into tigers' ears. I looked at his hands and saw that he now had claws. Three tails appeared behind him, and I realised he must have been a white tiger youkai. I had heard about them, you see, and I knew how much power they had.  
  
"R-Rei." I stuttered. I backed away from him, and I knew he could see the fear in my eyes. I was still backing away and Rei had started advancing on me again. , I heard in my head. I was shocked. Rei had spoken in my mind. I couldn't say anything as I backed into the wall, and was forced to stop. "R-Rei.I." I couldn't believe what he was doing to me, psyching me out like this. Then before I could do anything, he leapt at me and I was knocked to the ground. "Rei, stop this madness! You fucking asshole. I'll kill you for this." He ripped the scarf from around my neck, and tied my hands behind my back with my scarf. Then he took off my shirt and sat on my chest.  
  
I couldn't move. Rei was pretty heavy. He undid my belt, and I knew what he intended to do to me. Rei was going to rape me. My eyes widened in shock as the realisation hit me. Rei then unzipped my pants and pushed them off. Then he completely undressed himself and finished undressing me. I couldn't believe the size of his manhood when I saw it, I couldn't imagine how it was going to fit in me. He took my manhood in his hands and pumped his hands up and down it. I couldn't help myself. I moaned in pleasure, this was making me feel so good. Rei's eyes lit up when he saw how much pleasure he was giving me. I thrust into his hands on instinct and he pumped harder. Then he stopped and lowered his head to my manhood and started to suck on it. I could feel myself getting ready to cum, but I wanted to hold it in as long as I could.  
  
He swirled his tongue around my manhood and I couldn't help moaning out his name. Rei knew what he was doing, and I could tell he'd done this before. I absentmindedly thrust into him, and then I couldn't take it anymore. I came and Rei swallowed it. Then he decided he'd had enough and wanted to fuck me. He had just been teasing me. He turned me on my stomach, and then shoved his manhood in me. Oh, the pain. It hurt so fucking much that I couldn't stop myself from screaming. Then I whimpered in pain. He began to thrust in me and the pain slowly faded. But he thrust so hard and forcefully, that I didn't feel any pleasure, and I had tears in my eyes. Rei, that bastard. I was never going to be able to trust him again.  
  
After that he came inside of me, and then he got dressed and tore my clothes to shreds with his claws. Then he tore up my clothes with his claws and grabbed me by my shoulders, and threw me against the wall. The next thing I knew there was a terrible pain in my head. That's when I lost consciousness.  
  
Rei ran out of the back alley, as swift and silent as a white tiger. The markings on his face and body were slowly fading and he was returning to normal. He slowed to a walk, for he had heard a noise. All of a sudden, the raven haired boy collapsed. Tyson had finally decided to go and search for Kai, so he, Max and Kenny set off to look for Kai. Tyson wondered about the back allies with Max and Kenny for about half an hour before he turned a corner and tripped over the limp body of Rei.  
  
"What in fucking hell happened here?" yelled Tyson. Max and Kenny ran over to see what he was yelling about. "Fuck," said Max, when he saw Rei's body. Rei was fully back to normal, and they didn't suspect anything. Tyson slapped Rei in the face, and Rei regained consciousness with a sore cheek. He was pissed off. The last thing he remembered was going to look for Kai. And now he was lying on the ground. Rei somehow always found himself in situations like this, where he'd be really pissed one minute, and then the next thing he knew he would be lying on the ground. Max decided to go and have a look around to see if he could find Kai, or a reason to why they'd found Rei unconscious. Max wondered around the allies for a bit, then he turned a corner and saw something he never thought he would see in his life.  
  
Max had found Kai. Kai was naked with his hands tied behind his back, and he had a nasty gash on his head. He was bleeding badly, and there was a puddle of blood on the floor by Kai's head. Max glanced up at the wall and saw to his horror that there was blood on it, as if Kai had been thrown at the wall. He shook Kai, and when he didn't wake, Max didn't know what to do. Luckily at that moment the others came to the alley were Max was and Kenny contacted Mr. Dickinson with Dizzy. Then they got Kai to the hospital, but only just in time.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was lying in a hospital bed wearing one of those white hospital gowns. I sat up and pain raced through my body, so I cried out and lay back down again. I was just lying there when I realised I couldn't remember anything about myself, not even my name. About half an hour later, four guys and a man came into the room. When they saw I was awake they all started talking at once, except I noticed the boy with long black hair and golden eyes didn't, he just stared at me, and I just wished that they would go away. The man knew that I had a headache somehow, and quietened them down. Then he said, "Hello, Kai." So that was my name, I realised. "How are you feeling today?" "I'm feeling like a piece of shit," I answered. I was being shitty and I knew it.  
  
I was doing this on purpose because I wanted to be left alone. The four boys and the man wouldn't leave though. I felt like I knew them, but I couldn't remember anything. Why is my head so fucked up? I wondered. "Who are you guys?" I asked to their shock. They all had shocked looks on their faces. Then they left, all except the boy with long black bangs and long black hair that was tied up at the back. His golden eyes locked with my own and I couldn't tear myself away. It was then that I realised that I was in love. Rei. That was his name I knew. I don't know how I knew his name, it just sort of popped up in my mind. "Rei?" I said to his surprise. "Yeah, Kai?" he asked, not taking his beautiful golden eyes off me. "Why don't I remember any fucking thing?" "What the fuck?! You mean you can't remember who I am?" he was shocked. Rei stared at me in disbelief. "All I remember is your name," I said. "What happened to me, and why does my head hurt so fucking much?" I raised my hand to my head and felt a bandage on my forehead. "You were raped, Kai," Rei said, looking down at the floor. I was shocked. Who could have done such a terrible thing? Then he left and I whispered something I don't think he heard. "Aishiteru, Rei." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Rei's Feelings  
  
After we found Kai and got him to the hospital, we went back to the hotel room. I went to one of the bedrooms, and sat in a corner. I would never admit it to the others, but secretly I missed Kai. I missed feeling his presence, and I missed hearing him get pissed off at Tyson. That's when I realised that I was in love with him. I couldn't believe that I could feel that way about someone so cold. I've never had these kind of feelings towards another male before, so I'd thought that I was straight. But I guess I'm not. I can't let the others find out, but they don't have to know. I don't have to tell them anything at all. My friends hardly knew anything about me. I began to wonder if there was any chance that Kai could return my feelings, but then I thought of something. We knew hardly anything about Kai.  
  
Later that evening we would be going back to the hospital to see if Kai was awake, and I couldn't wait. I kept thinking about what had happened back in the allies of Hong Kong, and I had terrible suspicions. I couldn't believe that I had went off on my own to look for Kai, and ended up with no memory as of what had happened. Usually when I was pissed off about something I went off on my own and usually ended up waking up in the dark with no memory of what had happened and later finding out that something terrible had happened that day, like someone getting raped or something like that. I knew that Kai had been raped, and I only hoped that I hadn't done it. I was worried about what Kai would think of me if I had done it. He would probably hate me. I felt as if my head would explode. I was so mixed up inside.  
  
We went to the hospital and I was glad to see that Kai was alright. While the other three asked Kai questions, I just stared at Kai's beautiful face. Then Mr. Dickinson asked Kai how he felt and Kai answered that he felt shitty. Then Kai said something that shocked us all. "Who are you guys?" I felt my mouth drop open in astonishment. I closed it and stared at him in shock. The others left but I stayed. My legs weren't working otherwise I'd have been out of there before you could say, "Driger". I kept thinking, 'How could Kai not remember me?' That's when I saw him staring at me. "Rei" he said. "Yeah, Kai?" "Why don't I remember any fucking thing?" "What the fuck?! You mean you can't remember who I am?" I was completely shocked. "All I remember is your name," he said to my astonishment. "What happened to me, and why does my head hurt so fucking much?" he asked, raising a hand to his bandaged head.  
  
I thought for a minute about wether I should tell him the truth or not, but I decided to tell him. It would be worse if he didn't know. "You were raped, Kai," I said, looking down at the floor. I left then, and on my way out I heard Kai whisper something. "Aishiteru, Rei." When I heard that, I thought I would faint, but I didn't, luckily. I felt all my fears wash away. I felt happier than I'd ever felt before in my life. When we got back to the hotel room we were staying in, the others asked me why I was so happy. I didn't give them a reason, just sat in the corner ignoring them.  
  
That night I must have sleepwalked, for when I woke up the next morning, I found myself in Kai's bed. It was Kenny who woke me up the next morning wondering why I was in Kai's bed. I told him that I didn't have a clue. Then I went back to my bed, and only Kenny knew. Later that day we went back to the hospital to visit Kai, and he asked the others to leave. They did, leaving me alone with him, and he just stared at me with a dreamy look on his face. I stared at Kai, thinking about how much I loved him. Then he said, "Rei, there's something I need to tell you." "I know, Kai, I heard you," I said in reply. "I feel the same way towards you, Kai. Aishiteru." He was stunned that I felt that way about him. Then I kissed him. Kai wasn't expecting it, and didn't respond straight away. After a minute he leant into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around my koibito. He was enjoying this, I could sense it. All of a sudden I broke the kiss, because Tyson had opened the door, and was staring at us. "OH MY FUCKING GOSH!!! REI AND KAI ARE GAY!!!" he yelled out. I turned around and growled at Tyson. "Why don't you fuck off, Tyson?" I said. Then I changed into my youkai form, and Tyson was shocked.  
  
"R-Rei." he started but I cut him off with a warning growl. I looked at Kai and saw his eyes widen in fear. Kai stiffened when he heard my voice in his head. "Leave us now, Tyson, and don't tell the others about me or I will kill you." Tyson left then, leaving me with Kai. I changed back into my human form and walked over to Kai. Kai backed away from me, and I was hurt. He looked confused and I didn't know what to do. Then Kai came over to me, and kissed me. My eyes widened in shock, and I broke away. "Why.?" I asked, but he cut off my sentence with another kiss. "Because I love you, Rei," he said, and then something happened which shocked me. Kai suddenly stiffened and wings grew out of his back. I was shocked. I thought about all the creatures I had seen and then I realised that Kai was a phoenix youkai, for he had phoenix wings.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Kai was as shocked as I had been, but he didn't know what was happening and I did. "It's okay, Kai, you're a phoenix youkai." He just stared at me. I kissed him again. Then the doctor came in, took one look at Kai, and ran away. He was screaming about monsters. I couldn't help laughing at that, and neither could Kai. Then I changed back into my youkai form, and Kai smiled. I I asked him. I was mildly surprised when he answered me like that. I smiled and decided to stay in that form, and too bad if the others objected, Kai and I would go and live by ourselves. Then I told Kai what I'd decided and he agreed with me. Then I used my healing powers and fully healed Kai and he kissed me as thanks, and then he wrapped his arms around me and he flew towards the window and I smashed it, and then we left the hospital. Kai flew with me in his arms. I smiled at being so close to him.  
  
We flew all day, and then I spotted some caves that would be good to live in. We landed and it was just perfect. I was happy that Kai was here with me, and I could tell that he was happy that I was here with him. A week had gone by since we made the cave our home, when I thought I heard something. I went outside to see what it was, and to my shock and horror it was Mariah. I yelled in my head. asked Kai. I said. I said then I changed into a white tiger. Kai was amazed at this, and he concentrated then he turned into a phoenix. I led the way and then Kai flew ahead of me to spy on Mariah. I stoped and listened and I heard a scream then swearing. I knew that Kai was like me, and had lost control of his actions.  
  
Mariah had heard that Kai had left the Bladebreakers with her beloved Rei. She didn't know why Rei would choose to be with anyone else and she loved him with all her heart. She had been heartbroken when she found out that Rei had left the village. Then she decided that she would find Rei, and marry him. Little did she know, Rei was going to be the end of her.  
  
She was searching in the forest near a cave she had often seen, and she was calling. Mariah didn't know that Kai and Rei were living in that cave, and that they had heard her. Kai and Rei changed into the white tiger and the phoenix, and went to find Mariah. Kai flew ahead and when Mariah saw him she screamed for he was a legendary fire bird after all. Then he landed a few feet away from the pink-haired girl, and changed back to his youkai form. Mariah started swearing when she saw this, and then Kai ran at her. 'Kai has his normal clothes on again,' Rei who was watching from the bushes, observed. Kai then raped her. He tore her clothes off and he took his own off and Mariah's eyes widened in shock. Rei saw that Kai's instinct had taken control of him, and he grinned widely. He then decided that when Kai was finished with Mariah, he would kill her. He laughed evilly in his head.  
  
Mariah struggled so Kai grabbed his scarf and tied her hands up with it. Then he leant on her so that she couldn't move. She started sobbing, and Kai opened her legs and shoved his manhood inside her. Mariah screamed in pain, and tears poured down her face. "Shut up, bitch," said Kai and he slapped her. Mariah cried out from the pain. Kai then began to thrust and with each thrust Mariah let out a whimper of pain. Kai came inside of Mariah and then he pulled his manhood out of her. Kai put his clothes back on except for his scarf, which he left tied around Mariah's hands. Then he walked back to the cave and fainted.  
  
As soon as Kai was done with Mariah, I changed back to my human form, so she wouldn't be suspicious of me. Mariah would recognise me, I knew so it will be a huge shock for her to know that someone she loves is going to kill her. I laughed softly and then stepped forward. Mariah looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. "Rei! It's only you. I thought it might have been Kai come back again," said Mariah. I didn't say anything, but just smirked at Mariah. She frowned at my smirk. "Rei, what.?" she started to ask, but I cut her off. "I hate you, Mariah. I have always hated you. I think you're what made me leave the village, so now I'm going to kill you. Muhahahaha!!!" I laughed evilly. Mariah looked shocked to see me like this so I changed to my youkai form. Her eyes widened even more and she screamed. I slapped her across the face. I decided to make her death very slow and very painful.  
  
"Rei, why are you being such a stupid dickhead?" asked Mariah. In reply I swiped my claws across her face, drawing blood. She gasped and then I changed into my white tiger form, and Mariah was so shocked she couldn't make a sound. Then I attacked her without thinking, and I let my tiger instincts take over. The tiger attacked her and scratched her all over. But she was still alive. Her blood was everywhere and the scent of it made me want to kill her. I hated her so much. I decided to rip her to pieces. So I did. I tore her body to pieces and she just watched while I did it. When I was done, Mariah was just a bloody mess on the ground. I then dug a hole in the ground and buried Mariah. I had her blood and dirt all over myself so I changed my form and got rid of it. Then I went back to the cave and lay down next to Kai, wrapped my arms around him, and fell asleep.  
  
The next day when I woke up, Kai was gone, so I stepped outside the cave and looked up in the sky. I saw a phoenix, and I smiled. Kai was out hunting. I went back into the cave and thought about Mariah. I was so glad she was gone. I grinned at the thought of what I had done. Finally I would have some peace when I visited my old friends. I decided to go and find the White Tigers and ask them about Mariah. I wouldn't let them know that it was me who had killed her, of course. I changed into my white tiger form, and then I ran. I was running and then I heard Kevin's voice. Kevin and Lee where arguing about something. I changed into my human form and stepped out of the shadows where I'd been hiding. Kevin heard me and looked up. "Rei!" he said in shock. Lee looked up as well. He was surprised to see me. "Rei, what are you doing here?" he asked me. "I wanted to see my old friends again. I've missed you guys so much. Hey, where's Mariah?" I said innocently.  
  
"That's what we've been wondering," said Lee. "We were arguing about whether we should go and look for her. I say we should, but Kevin disagrees with me. What do you think, Rei?" "I agree with Kevin," I said. "Why waste your time looking for her?" They decided that Mariah could take care of herself, and then we talked for a while, since I hadn't seen them for so long, we had a lot to talk about. We ended up talking all day. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
*Kevin's Thoughts*  
  
I have always looked up to Rei. Until he left the village, that is. I found out that day, that even the ones you look up to and trust more than anyone else in the world can betray you. That's why I have few friends. My only friends are the other members of my team, the White Tigers, Gary, Lee and Mariah. But I have never put my full trust in any of them, for they could easily get it into their heads to do what Rei did. I had admired Rei for he had never lost a match, even before he got his bit-beast, but now I don't for in my eyes he's nothing but a traitor. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him for what he did. I have always known that Mariah was in love with Rei, and I have my suspicions that she was one of the reasons he left us. Rei never seemed to show any sign of affection towards Mariah, so I think that she was pissing him off.  
  
One day a few weeks before Rei left, he wandered off on his own in the forest. He'd done this before, and I was curious about why he did. I followed him and he didn't know. Rei went deep into the forest and when he was about a mile away from the village, to my great shock and astonishment, Rei somehow changed into a white tiger. I was shocked speechless. I couldn't believe that Rei could do that. I went back to the village after that, and then the next day I went to Rei and told him that I needed to talk to him privately. He followed me and I led him into the forest and we walked until we got to a clearing a short way away from the village. That way I could be heard if Rei tried to threaten me. I would just yell for help and people would come running. Rei was getting bored and then I told him that I knew his secret, that he could turn into a white tiger, and that if he didn't do one thing for me, then I would tell the whole village. He then said that if I went to tell anyone, he would eat me, but I then asked him how he would explain my disappearance.  
  
He asked me what I wanted him to do, and I said that I wanted him to tell me how he changed into a white tiger. He told me then he made me promise not to tell the others, then he changed and ran off. I did what he said and to my shock, I changed into a white tiger. I was pleased. I had some fun as the white tiger. I kept my word, and didn't tell anyone else. After that I often went off on my own, and changed into the white tiger. I had some fun and never hurt anyone.  
  
Mariah and Lee were starting to get suspicious, and then Rei left and that made them forget about being suspicious of me. I was glad that Rei had left, but I also felt betrayed. When we found out, Mariah was in tears. She had loved him. For some reason, I found that I had really strong feelings for Rei. I was really sad when he left, and changing into the white tiger reminded me of him. For about two months after Rei left our village I felt miserable. I went off on my own a lot, but I didn't change into the white tiger. Sometimes Mariah came with me when I went off on my own, and we talked about Rei. One day I told her that I had a secret, and she wanted to know what it was. I said that I'd tell her if she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone. Mariah promised, and I told her that I love Rei. She was shocked, and she just stared at me. "Oh my gosh, Kevin, no way!"  
  
Then she slapped me. "I won't tell, Kevin, but let me tell you this you can only have Rei if I'm dead. I really don't think he'll want you, though." Then she walked away laughing. My face stung where she'd slapped me, and I vowed that I'd get my revenge on her. And I always keep my word.  
  
That was a year ago. Now Gary, Lee, Mariah, and I are a team of beybladers, the White Tigers. One day while I was looking for a challenge on the streets of Hong Kong, I heard rumours that a team of beybladers had come here from China. I also heard that they were China's top four beybladers, and I decided to check them out. I was confident that I couldn't be beaten, because I had the power of Galmon in my beyblade. I decided to check the back allies, just in case they were there, and then I saw Rei.  
  
I followed him, he looked like he was pissed off. He was all by himself, and when I saw him I felt warm inside. I knew that I still had feelings for him. I smiled at that thought. I would never tell Rei unless I got him alone. Rei walked through the back allies, and after a few minutes he found a guy with blue hair and a scarf around his neck. I had never seen him before, so I knew he must have been one of the new beybladers. All of a sudden Rei changed. He grew three tails and markings appeared on his body and face. 'This is getting interesting,' I thought. I watched Rei and he raped the other guy. I couldn't believe that Rei would do such a thing. After he was done, he threw the guy against a wall and then he ran away. I watched him leave. He slowed to a walk, and he changed back to normal, then he fainted. I wanted to help him, but my ears picked up the noise of three people coming this way.  
  
I looked at the other guy, and saw that he was lying on the ground near the wall in a puddle of his own blood. Then I left and went back to my team. Later on we heard news that the Bladebreakers' captain had been raped and was at the hospital. The next day we heard that he and Rei had left the Bladebreakers. Then Mariah went looking for Rei and she left us. She had said that she wouldn't come back without Rei, and I was extremely jealous of her. Three weeks later, she still hadn't come back, and Lee wanted to go looking for her. I didn't though, and I argued with him. We argued for half an hour, and then I heard some footsteps and looked up. "Rei!" I said in shock. Then Lee looked up as well, and said, "Rei, what are you doing here?" He sounded surprised. "I wanted to see my old friends again. I've missed you guys so much. Hey, where's Mariah?" said Rei.  
  
"That's what we've been wondering," said Lee. "We were arguing about whether we should go and look for her. I say we should, but Kevin disagrees with me. What do you think, Rei?" "I agree with Kevin," he said. "Why waste your time looking for her?" Lee decided that Mariah could take care of herself, and we talked with Rei, and found we had a lot to talk about. Rei decided to stay with us that night, and we lit a fire where we were, and then after Lee fell asleep both Rei and I were still wide awake. I asked him to come for a walk with me, and he came with me.  
  
*Kai's POV*  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself in the cave that Rei and I lived in. I sat up and saw that Rei was asleep next to me. I didn't remember much from last night, but I figured that Rei must have carried me here. I found that I wasn't wearing my scarf, and I looked around for it, but I didn't see it anywhere. I decided that I would ask Rei about it later. I walked outside and then I changed into the phoenix. I knew that we had nothing to eat, so I went hunting for food. Half an hour later, I flew past the cave and saw that Rei was gone. Then I saw him standing near the cave looking at me and smiling. The next thing I knew, I was falling out of the sky. I'd been hit! All of a sudden, to my shock, I changed back into my human form. I landed hard on the ground with a terrible pain in my chest. I touched the spot and then I cried out in pain and jerked my hand away. I looked at it and there was blood on it.  
  
I then placed my hand back on my chest and winced because of the pain, then I used my healing powers to heal my wound. I was fine after that and then I got a shock. I realized then that I remembered everything! I couldn't believe it. I then found myself thinking about Rei and what he did to me, but when I think about it, he looked like he was in some sort of trance. I forgave him for what he did, then I tried to change back into the phoenix, but found to my shock that I couldn't. I tried to change into my youkai form, but found that I couldn't change into that either. I was stuck in my human form. "What the fuck?! How can this happen, and why to me?" I was so pissed off, and I began to walk back to the cave, my eyes glowing with anger. 'If Rei isn't there when I get back he'll pay for it', I thought to myself.  
  
It was pitch dark by the time I got back to our cave, but I could still see everything because of my glowing eyes. I saw at once that Rei wasn't back, and then I decided to go and find him. Boy would he get it when I found him. But first I collapsed onto the floor of the cave, for I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and thought to myself, 'I'll just rest for a few minutes then I'll go and look for my koi.' When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was the first rays of the sun. It was morning. I looked around and saw that Rei was still gone and hadn't come back at all last night. I wondered what had happened to him. I wasn't worried, though, because I know Rei can look after himself. I wondered over to the cave entrance, and then I tried to change into the phoenix again, but I still couldn't, and I couldn't change into my youkai form either. So I walked and searched the forest around our cave.  
  
Not long after I began my search, I heard some people nearby. Hopefully they had seen Rei. I missed him so much that it hurt. I walked towards the sound and found Rei with two guys he seemed to know. He was talking to them, and I had the feeling that he knew them really well. I asked him. He jumped slightly in shock and looked directly at me. I couldn't take my red eyes off his gold eyes. I was with Kevin and Lee, two of my friends from my village, he said. Then he noticed what form I was in. He was shocked by my answer. I can't change from my human form, Rei. I'm stuck in this body, but I still have all my powers. And I also have my memory back. Rei then decided to introduce me to his friends, because I stepped out from the shadows. "Lee, Kevin, this is my boyfriend, Kai," said Rei. Then we kissed and I smiled at the looks on Lee's and Kevin's faces. Lee's was a look of pure disgust, and Kevin's was jealousy.  
  
It was then that the realization hit me. Kevin was jealous of me. He had a thing for Rei, but I was the only one who would have him. I growled low in the back of my throat. asked Rei, for he had heard me growl. said Rei, cutting me off. I smiled at this. I felt really hungry and I told Rei. His friends gave me something to eat right away.  
  
*Rei's POV*  
  
That night after Lee was asleep, Kevin asked me to come for a walk with him because he couldn't sleep. I agreed, because I couldn't sleep either. We walked into the forest and then when we got to a clearing we stopped and Kevin said he had something to tell me. "Rei, I'm not quite sure how to say this," he said. I didn't say anything. "Well, you know I like you a lot Rei, as friends, I mean." I wasn't sure yet but this sounded suspicious, and I didn't like the way it sounded like this conversation was going. "But what would you do if, for example, a guy liked you as more than a friend.?" "Kevin, you surely don't mean to say that you like me.do you?" I asked, feeling really uncomfortable. "Yeah, Rei. I've liked you ever since before you left the village." he said. "I'm sorry Kevin, but I already have a boyfriend. I still like you, but I've never had those feelings for you," I replied. I could see the disappointment in his eyes. He had been hoping that I wouldn't reject him, I could tell. "We can still be friends, if you like," I suggested. Kevin nodded. He was really sad and I didn't know what to do to cheer him up.  
  
I had been truly surprised when Kevin had told me his true feelings for me. I mean I had no idea that he felt that way about me. But I hurt him by turning him down. Kai's the only one for me. I love him with all my heart, and nothing will change that. I only hope that Kai feels the same way. The next day I talked with Kevin and Lee, and then I heard Kai's voice in my head. he asked me. I jumped slightly in shock and looked into the shadows where I could make out two faintly glowing red points of light, Kai's eyes. I knew that he was there and I was relieved. I stared at him for a long time without blinking. Then I said, I I looked harder and I saw that my Kai was in his human form. I wanted to see my youkai koi. I wanted to see his wings again. They are one of the things I find most attractive about him, that and other things which I'm not going to say what they are. I frowned slightly and then I said, He answered me with, I can't change from my human form, Rei. I'm stuck in this body, but I still have all my powers. And I also have my memory back. I was glad that he had his memory back, but I couldn't believe him about being stuck in that human form. That was impossible.  
  
Kai stepped out from the shadows, and then I introduced him to my friends. "Lee, Kevin, this is my boyfriend, Kai," I said. Then we kissed and I smiled. The looks on their faces! Lee was disgusted and Kevin had a look of jealousy on his face. He was staring at Kai. Kai growled low in the back of his throat and I heard him. I asked him. He replied with, Then I cut him off with, Kai smiled at that. I then knew I had done the right thing in turning Kevin down. Kai would never forgive me if I cheated on him. Then Kai told me he was hungry and Kevin and Lee brought him some food which he finished in a matter of minutes. 'Holy fuck, he must have been starving,' I thought to myself.  
  
About half an hour later, I left Kai with Lee and Kevin, and went off on my own to think. I walked to the clearing that Kevin and I had talked in, and then I sat down and thought about this situation. Then I thought about Kai, and then I realized something. If he had his memory back and he remembered everything, then I reckon that he'd remember who raped him. Oh fuck! It probably was me, but I don't remember doing anything so awful to him. I would never do that on purpose. I suddenly heard some heavy footsteps, and looked up. It was Kai, for I'd know the sound of his footsteps anywhere. "Are you okay, Rei?" he asked me. "I-I'm fine," I stuttered. Kai sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "No, Rei, you're obviously not. What's the matter, Rei?"  
  
"Do you remember everything?" I asked. He looked at me strangely. "Yes, why?" "Well, um." Kai thought for a minute. "Oh I think I see what you're worried about, it's me being raped. It was you, Rei. But I've forgiven you." I stared at him. Why would he forgive me? I asked that question out loud. "Why have you forgiven me, Kai?" I asked. "There are two reasons." He said. "One, I love you, and two, I know that you didn't know what you were doing. You have no memories of raping me, am I right?" I was stunned. "Yeah that's right." Then I hugged Kai and kissed him and we went back to Kevin and Lee. Kai and I walked with our arms around each other. I spoke to Lee, and told him that I would come visit him and of course bring my koibito. I said that we had to go now, but we would maybe come visit in a few days. He smiled and said goodbye. Kai and I walked away from them and as soon as we were out of sight of Kevin and Lee, I changed into the white tiger, or rather, I tried to change into the white tiger. To my horror and shock, I found that I couldn't change into my white tiger form or my youkai form.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?!" I said out loud in frustration. Kai looked at me. "What are you going on about, Rei?" he asked me. "Shimatta! I can't change my form. I'm stuck in this human body." I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. Kai and I walked back to our cave. It didn't take us long to get back there, and when we did I lay down on the floor and fell asleep. I was getting lazy, lately. I had a dream about Kai.  
  
I was walking in the forest and I came across a clearing. I walked forward and stumbled over something. I looked down to see what I'd tripped over, and saw a phoenix lying on the ground. All of a sudden the phoenix changed into Kai, and I could see that he was bleeding. There was blood all over his chest, and when I knelt down next to him and reached my hand out to heal Kai with my healing powers, I heard, "Touch him and you die." I froze at the sound of the voice. I recognized it as a male's voice, but I didn't know whose voice it was. I turned around and saw that it was a guy with long white hair that hung about halfway down his back. He had chocolate brown eyes, and a dangerous smirk on his face. "Did you do this to my koibito?" I asked him. He nodded and then I said, "Are you the reason I can't change my form?" The stranger nodded again. "What's your name?" I asked him. "Bakura," he said. I looked at Kai and then I saw a flash of light out of the corner of my eye. I looked back up at Bakura, but he had vanished. I then healed Kai, but then I saw that he wasn't breathing. "NO, KAI!!!" I was in tears, for the one I loved was dead.  
  
All of a sudden I felt someone shaking me, and I opened my eyes and sat up. Kai had been shaking me. I looked at him. "You were having a nightmare, Rei, I know. Was it about me?" he asked me. I nodded. "How did you know?" I asked him. "You were screaming my name." I looked at the wall. I was relieved that it had just been a dream, but I think it was also a sign. A few days later, I was walking in the forest, and thinking about the dream I'd had, when I spotted something moving out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head, and to my shock, it was Bakura who had caught my attention. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought that I must have been hallucinating or something. "B-Bakura?" I stuttered, catching his attention. "Who's there?" he asked, startled. Then he turned around and glared at me. "Who are you, and how did you know my name?" Bakura asked me. "I had a dream about you," I answered. "My name's Rei." He continued to stare at me with that icy glare of his. I reckoned that it could almost rival Kai's glare. I smiled at that thought. Bakura asked me, "What the fuck are you smiling about, and what was that dream about?" I answered him with, "I'm smiling because I'm thinking about my boyfriend, and in that dream you killed my boyfriend. Kai was a phoenix and you shot him or something, then he died." Bakura didn't say anything. He just frowned at me thoughtfully. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
*Bakura's Dreams*  
  
I was walking in the forest looking for my hikari. I knew he had run off into the forest so I followed him in but then he lost me. I had had some strange dreams lately, and I don't know why. I remembered these dreams, and I didn't even know the two guys in dreams. These dreams stuck in my head for some reason.  
  
*Dream Flashback*  
  
I was walking in the forest, and I came across a clearing. There were two boys there of about 16 years and they were kissing. One had long black hair and golden eyes. His hair was tied at the back, braided I think, and wrapped in a length of white silk. It went down to his knees. The other had blue hair, light at the front and dark at the back, but I couldn't see his eyes. They hadn't noticed me, so I stayed still. They broke the kiss, and then they changed. The black-haired boy changed into a white tiger, and the blue-haired boy changed into a phoenix. They attacked me then, and I hadn't expected it, but I pulled out my dagger. Then I slashed the phoenix in the chest and he fell to the ground. Before he landed though, the phoenix changed back into the blue-haired boy. The tiger slashed out his paw in anger and knocked me over. Then he changed back into the black-haired boy and ran over to his boyfriend. I got up and then I saw that the black- haired boy was crying because his boyfriend was dying. It seemed that I had stabbed him in his heart.  
  
*End Dream Flashback*  
  
That was a couple of days ago. I looked up and realised that I had no idea where I was. Fuck, I was lost. I walked on for a bit then I came to a clearing. Then I sat down to think, and all of a sudden I heard my name. "B- Bakura?" I said, "Who's there?" then I turned around and glared at whoever was there. To my shock, it was one of the boys from my dream, the boy with the long black hair. "Who are you, and how did you know my name?" I asked him suspiciously. I couldn't believe that I had dreamed about this boy, and he was real. "I had a dream about you," he said. I was shocked. This was too weird. "My name's Rei." All of a sudden Rei smiled at something. "What the fuck are you smiling about, and what was that dream about?" This kid was starting to piss me off. "I'm smiling because I'm thinking about my boyfriend, and in that dream you killed my boyfriend. Kai was a phoenix and you shot him or something, then he died." he said and I just frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Are you human?" I asked him. He looked at me in surprise. "Why do you want to know?" Rei asked me suspiciously. "You're not the only one who's been having weird dreams lately." I said. His mouth dropped open. "No, I'm not human," he said. "What have you been dreaming about?" "I had a dream about you and some guy with blue hair," I said. "It was light at the front, and dark at the back. Then you two changed into creatures and attacked me, and I killed your friend. You were a white tiger and he was a phoenix." Rei gasped in shock, and I knew that that dream had to be some sort of premonition. I had never been in this situation before, so I didn't know what to do. I decided to look for my hikari later, and then I sat down and thought about this.  
  
*Ryou's POV*  
  
Fuck. I was really in for it now. I had played a harmless prank on my yami, and now he was mad at me. If only I hadn't listened to Joey, then I wouldn't be running through the forest right now, trying to outrun my yami. I found a bush and hid in it. Bakura would never find me now. I would stay as still as I could, and not answer him if he used the mental link we shared. I peered through a hole in the leaves so I could watch out for Bakura. //Ryou!// he called. I didn't answer him. //Ryou! Where the fuck are you?! You're really gonna get it when I catch you! I'll make you wish you'd never pulled that stupid prank on me!// I was afraid of his beating me, and I didn't want him to beat me, so I didn't reply. The last time he was mad like this, because I had run away from him before, he beat me until I was nearly dead. I didn't want to die from Bakura's beatings. I hid for two hours, and during that time I saw Bakura wonder past. He was walking as if he was in a daze or something, but I could tell he was thinking.  
  
As soon as he was gone, I crawled out of the bushes, brushed myself off, and headed home. Then I started thinking. The prank I pulled on him was the bucket-of-water-on-the-door prank. He had looked so sexy when he was wet. I couldn't believe the look on his face when he got drenched. He looked so funny that I would of burst out laughing and ended up rolling on the floor for ages if he hadn't of been about to kill me. I still can't believe that he fell for it. All of a sudden I heard a girl scream, so I looked up, and realised that I didn't know where I was. Holy fuck, I was lost! I wandered forward for a bit, and then I happened to come across a cave. I saw that someone lived in it, it was small but roomy, and had someone's belongings in it. I heard some footsteps coming towards me, so I ducked into the bushes at the side of the cave, thinking it might be Bakura. But it wasn't Bakura, it was some kid with blue hair. He had blue triangles on his face, but the strangest thing I noticed about him was his.wings? I was shocked. All of a sudden they disappeared before my eyes, and I decided that I'd been seeing things. The kid then ran into the cave and fainted.  
  
I couldn't do anything. A few minutes later I heard another scream. I turned towards the sound and couldn't believe my eyes. There was a white tiger attacking some girl with pink hair. I turned my eyes away from that scene when I realised that the girl had no clothes on. I guess I have a thing about seeing people naked. After a bit I heard the sound of someone digging, and looked up. The tiger was digging a hole. My mouth dropped open in surprise, and to my shock the strangest thing happened then. The tiger changed into a Chinese boy. I could tell he was Chinese because of the clothes he was wearing. He then buried the body of the pink-haired girl. Then he came to the cave and lay down next to the other boy and wrapped his arms around him. He then fell asleep. I watched them sleep for a bit, and thought about how much I wished Bakura would do that to me. For I am in love with Bakura. Even though he beats me, and rapes me, I have forgiven him. Every single time. He doesn't know how much I care for him. He seems to hate me though. I don't know why, I've done just about everything he's ever asked me to do, and I hardly ever pull pranks on him.  
  
I just wish that Bakura would love me the way I love him. I found myself in a part of the forest that I knew and then I made my way home for the night. I knew that Bakura could take care of himself, so I wasn't too worried about him. But I don't want to be alone tonight. My yami usually stays in my room until I fall asleep, and sometimes I find him still there in the morning. I decided that I don't want to face an enraged yami, so I headed over to Yugi's house to see if he'd let me stay the night. I knocked on the door and he answered it in his pyjamas. "Ryou? What are you doing here?" he asked me. "Hey, Yugi, do you mind if I stay over tonight?" I replied. He smiled at me, and invited me in. "Where's your yami?" he asked me. "Um, well I think Bakura's lost in the forest at the moment." I replied. "I played a prank on my yami, and then he started chasing me. I ran into the forest and then I lost him. But then I found that I was lost and wondered for a bit then I found this cave then I wondered for a bit more then I found my way home." Then Yami came down the stairs. "Have you gone crazy? Why in the world would you do something so idiotic as to play a prank on Bakura?" I blushed and didn't answer him.  
  
*Kai's POV*  
  
Rei was still asleep when I woke up, and he was tossing and turning. I sat up and stared at him. He had a pained look on his face, and I tried to wake him, but couldn't. Then he shouted out, "NO, KAI!!!" Then tears poured down his face, and then I shook his shoulders harder and woke him up. He hugged me and said, "Kai, it was so awful." He was sobbing, and I patted his head to calm him down. "There, there, Rei, tell me what happened," I tried to calm him down. He sobbed into my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him protectively. "He. he." Rei broke off, sobbing. "What is it, Rei?" I asked him. "He killed you, Kai." Rei told me. I frowned and put my hand under his chin, forcing his face up. I looked into his eyes, and saw several feelings flashing in them. Confusion, pain, hatred, and hurt were the strongest feelings his golden cat-like eyes showed. I wondered who Rei had meant by 'he'. But I pushed that question to the back of my mind. I could ask him about it later. I kissed him and calmed him down, then he fell asleep again.  
  
A few days later, I was walking in the forest, and I was looking for Rei. He had left before I had woken up and I wanted to talk to him about that dream of his. I heard some voices coming from a clearing up ahead, and one of them was Rei's. The other voice was a male's but I didn't recognise it. I crept closer and tried to keep silent, knowing that Rei might hear me. ".boyfriend, and in that dream you killed my boyfriend. Kai was a phoenix and you shot him or something, then he died." I heard Rei say. He sounded upset. I decided to see who he was talking to, so I crept forward and then I could see the owners of the voices. I saw Rei, and I also saw this guy with long silvery-white hair. I don't know why, but I sensed an evil presence coming from that guy. I kept to the bushes and I knew that they couldn't see me. Well, Rei might have been able to, because I could see his eyes. Rei has beautiful golden eyes. I love that about him. His eyes are slitted like a cats'. It helps him see better at night, I suppose. Even if he is stuck in his human form I still find him highly attractive. I backed away from them, for I didn't like the look of the white-haired stranger. I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen later on, but I didn't know what.  
  
A few hours later, I was walking in the forest by myself, when I heard soft footsteps behind me. I kept walking and didn't let the person know that I knew they were there. I sensed an evil presence and knew it was that white- haired guy. I thought to myself, 'this guy must be new around here if he thinks he can sneak up on me.' I decided to play along with his games and pretend I hadn't noticed him. All of a sudden, though, I felt the cold touch of a steel knife pressed against my throat. I froze, and the guy whispered in my ear, "I know that you know I was following you." "H-How?" is all I can manage to choke out. "I am Bakura the Tomb Raider. You can't be a tomb raider for 5000 years without learning a few tricks along the way. I also have my magic." I couldn't believe it. This guy was meant to be 5000 years old? No way! I didn't believe in magic, for I had never seen any proved to be real magic. I felt that the knife was gone so I looked at Bakura, and I saw that he had his eyes closed and his hands near his chest. All of a sudden, a golden Egyptian artefact appeared hanging around his neck on a string.  
  
I was shocked speechless. I rubbed my eyes, thinking that it might be an illusion, but when I looked again it was still there. I reached out my hand and felt the Ring and was shocked to find that it was solid gold. Bakura smirked at me, and I backed away from him. All of a sudden I turned and ran. He growled and ran after me. Bakura caught me. I struggled in his grip but it was hopeless. I couldn't escape no matter what. Bakura's grip was too powerful. I couldn't believe his strength. I had thought I was strong, but it was nothing compared to the strength of Bakura. I stiffened, wondering what he was going to do to me. He placed his knife at my throat again. Then he slashed the knife across my throat, and I felt a pain unlike any I'd ever heard before. I felt blood running down my throat, and then I began to sink into blackness.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was floating. My body felt as if it was full of air. I looked around and found myself in a forest. I recognised the area I was in. I had been here before. I wondered why I was floating. I looked down at my body and to my shock, I could see right through it! That's when the realisation hit me. Bakura had killed me. I was a ghost now. And that meant I couldn't be with Rei any more. That thought made me feel sad. I missed Rei. I floated through the forest absentmindedly. I was thinking about Rei when I noticed that I'd floated through solid rock. I looked around and saw that I was in our cave. Rei was there and he was asleep. I floated near him and touched him gently. I think he sensed my touch, even though I guessed he couldn't feel it, for his beautiful golden eyes opened. "Rei." I said. His eyes widened and he stared right through me. "Kai! What has happened to you? Where are you?" he said. I put my hand on his shoulder firmly, willing him to feel my touch. Rei stiffened and put his hand on his shoulder and it went right through my hand.  
  
*Rei's POV*  
  
After I talked with Bakura, I went back to the cave. I wondered where Kai was since he had gone. I lay down on the floor to wait for him, and I guess I fell asleep. The next thing I knew I sensed this presence in the cave. I felt something touch me very softly, but I didn't move. The touch was ice- cold, and feather-light, and it made me feel that something bad had happened to Kai. I opened my eyes and saw nothing. All of a sudden I heard this faint voice in the cave that sounded like Kai's. "Rei." My eyes widened as I realised that something terrible had happened to Kai. "Kai! What has happened to you? Where are you?" I asked staring at the wall straight ahead of me. I stared hard and I could make out the faint outline of someone in front of me. It looked like Kai. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. Correction, I felt Kai's hand on my shoulder. I'd know Kai's touch anywhere. I stiffened and put my hand on my shoulder. I felt nothing. But Kai's touch was still there. It was then that I realized what had happened to Kai. He was dead! "NO KAI!!!" I cried out and tears started pouring down my face. My worst fears had come true. My lover was dead!  
  
I looked at the floor wondering who had killed him, and then a name came to my mind. Bakura. Yes, he had killed my koi. And Bakura was going to pay for ever crossing this white tiger youkai. I snarled at the thought of Bakura. My eyes flashed in anger and all of a sudden I was back in my youkai body. The spell was broken. I looked in front of me and saw that it was Kai, and I smiled sadly. I could see right through him. I walked outside and saw that it was the middle of the night. There was a full moon in the sky. I looked at it for a moment then I ran until I found myself in a city. I stayed in my youkai form, and I hoped no one would see me. I then wondered around the city until I came upon Bakura completely by chance. He was with this blond guy. The blond guy wore lots of gold. I snuck up on them from behind, and stabbed my claws in the back of the blond's neck. He gasped then fell to the ground. Bakura spun around and saw me, then he pulled out a knife. But I kicked the knife out of his hand and shoved my hand forward, sinking my claws in his chest. I jerked my hand out sharply and pulled out his heart. Bakura stared at me with horror in his eyes, then fell to the ground dead. I picked up his knife then shoved it in the blond's chest and killed him as well. Then I decided to kill myself as well, because I missed Kai too much. So I changed back into my human form, then shoved the knife in my heart. I felt so much pain and then I was drowning in blackness.  
  
*******  
  
TombRaiderBakura: Please review and tell me what you want in the next chapter. ^_^ I'll see what I can do for you. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Tyson's nightmare  
  
That day at the hospital was one of the worst of my life. I couldn't believe it when Rei changed into that creature, whatever it was. I was terified. He told me to fuck off and then he warned me not to tell the others about him or he would kill me. I didn't know what to do. I ran for my life and the even though the others were waiting for me in the hospital waiting room, I ignored them and ran straight until I got back to the hotel we were staying in. I collapsed in the middle of the street from running for so long. I looked around and realised that I didn't know where I was. Shimatta, I was lost and there was a beyblade tournament tomorrow. This was all Rei's fault, if he hadn't have scared me so much, then I wouldn't be lost right now. I leaned against a wall in a nearby alley way I found and dozed off. I had a very vivid nightmare.  
  
I was walking in the forest and I ran into two boys. One had long green hair and green eyes. The other had short, spiky red-orange hair and violet eyes. I gasped when the first boy stood over me and said, "What do you think, Pyro, should we kill him?" I couldn't believe it. It was like they knew me. The second boy, Pyro, nodded his head, " I think we should, Zeo, he's so damn annoying. He annoys the crap out of me, and I've seen that he annoys you too, even though you never showed it." I didn't know what he meant by that, and it was starting to look really suspicious. Then Pyro's hand started glowing and all of a sudden his fist was covered in fire. I gasped in shock and stepped backwards away from them. Then Pyro punched me in the chest and I fell over backwards, feeling as if my chest was on fire. I looked down and saw that I was on fire. I screamed in pain and fear and started paniking.  
  
Then I woke up and I felt like I was still on fire. I looked down at myself and there wasn't a trace of fire to be seen. I lay on the ground sweating and breathed heavily. I hoped that I would never meet these guys in real life, especially not that Pyro dude. When I thought about it, I realised that Pyro reminded me of someone, but I couldn't think who. Then it clicked. Pyro reminded me of Kai. Same cocky attitude, same cold glare, same way of standing, and then that Zeo fella reminded me of Rei, same way of standing, same determination in his eyes. I wondered at that. I wondered what this dream, or rather nightmare, had been trying to tell me.  
  
*Kai's POV*  
  
I watched as Rei killed himself. He made me sad, but I realised that he couldn't live without me. At least he avenged my death, that I was pleased about. And now we would be able to be together forever. A few minutes later Rei's spirit rose from his body and I hugged him. He gladly accepted it, as I'm sure he had missed me. He proved me right by kissing me passionately and then saying, "I missed you so much, Kai Hiwatari, that I couldn't live without you so I killed myself to be with you." I replied with,"I know Rei Kon, I was watching you the whole time. I saw you avenge my death and I am greatful. Thank you." Then I kissed him back and we went to go and haunt the rest of the Bladebreakers, or maybe the rest of the White Tigers. I was glad that Rei had killed Mariah, and he'd told me that I'd raped her first, whatever. It didn't matter anyway, Mariah was a dead bitch. I would like to get rid of Kevin for eyeing off my boyfriend. Rei's mine and Kevin has no right to look at him that way.  
  
*Rei's POV*  
  
I felt that my body was so light I was floating, and then I saw Kai. I was so happy to see him again, I had missed him so much, and he hugged me. I kissed him passionately and said, "I missed you so much, Kai Hiwatari, that I couldn't live without you so I killed myself to be with you." In reply he said, "I know, Rei Kon, I was watching you the whole time. I saw you avenge my death and I am greatful. Thank you." Then he kissed me back and we went to go and haunt the other Bladebreakers or the rest of my old team. We were floating through the forest heading in the direction of the city when I got an idea. "Kai, why don't we form physical bodies for ourselves, then we can trick every one into thinking we're not who we really are." Kai agreed that my idea was a good one and we changed our forms. I changed into a boy of about 17 years with long green hair and green eyes. My hair was thick, hanging in a braid down my back. It was shorter than my normal hair, and I wore shorts, a short sleeved shirt, blue fingerless gloves and boots. I had a friendly face, and when I turned to look at Kai he looked totally different as well. He looked about 17 years of age and he had short spiked red-orange hair that made it look like his head was on fire. His fringe was a lighter orange-yellow colour and hung down in his eyes, which were violet in colour. He had a cross shaped scar on the left side of his face, a bit beneath his eye.  
  
He wore long black pants and a black shirt. He also wore black fingerless gloves and black boots. I thought he looked even cuter like this. "Let's go for a walk, Pyro, and see what we can find," I said. He nodded and then we started walking. Kai's hair waved in the wind when he walked, so it really looked like his head was on fire. I laughed at him. He frowned at me, and said, I smiled and said, then I burst out laughing. Kai grabbed my braid and tugged on it gently. Then he pulled out a pair of scissors. "You wouldn't want me to use these on your hair, would you, Zeo?" he asked me and I pulled my hair out of his grasp. "Pyro, you leave my beautiful hair alone or else I'll." I broke off trying to think of somehting nasty enough for him.  
  
"Or else you'll what?" he asked. I smiled sweetly at him and said," I'll send you through a warp hole to a spirit eating beast, Hakusha. He has a dragon's head, the wings of a phoenix, the body of a white tiger, the hind legs of a snow wolf, the fore legs of a horse, and the bushy, red tail of a fox. He will eat you alive, because no matter what form you are in, he will recognise you for what you truly are, Pyro, a spirit." His eyes widened in surprise, and he said, "Zeo, how did you know about Hakusha?" I shrugged and said, "Hakusha is an ancient Chinese legend. How did you know about it?" He shrugged and didn't answer. I decided to ask him about it later. "Come on, let's go and see what the Bladebreakers are up to." He agreed with me, and we walked through the forest. After about half an hour we ran into Tyson. He was walking in the forest, looking for a way out, when he ran into me. I was looking at Kai at the time, and Tyson bumped into me, and knocked me over. I stood up and when I saw who had knocked me over, I glared at him, got up and said to Kai, "What do you think, Pyro, should we kill him?" Kai nodded and said, " I think we should, Zeo, he's so damn annoying. He annoys the crap out of me, and I've seen that he annoys you too, even though you never showed it."  
  
Tyson looked horrified and confused. Then Kai made his fist covered in fire, and he puched Tyson with it. The fire was magic, because as soon as it touched Tyson he got covered with flames. He screamed and burned. The fire killed him, and we were glad. It was true what Kai said, Tyson had annoyed the crap out of me. But he was dead now. I kissed Kai, to thank him for getting rid of Tyson, and he smiled.  
  
*Max's POV*  
  
I thought it really weird when Tyson went to the hospital room with Rei to visit Kai, and came running out by himself two minutes later. He totally ignored Kenny, Mr. Dickinson and I, and ran as if his life was in danger. I called out to him, but I don't think he heard me. I went to see why Tyson had come running out of Kai's room, and when I stuck my head around the door, Kai and Rei were gone. The window had been smashed and there was a single red feather on Kai's pillow. I picked it up and it felt unusually hot, almost as if it was made of fire. Then I remembered that I had read about birds before and could only remember one bird that has feathers like this, the phoenix. I left the room taking the feather with me, and said, "Come on, guys, lets go and see if Tyson went back to the hotel room." And we left the hospital, we couldn't find Tyson, so we went to look for him. We found him in an old alley way, fast asleep. I saw that he was an emotional wreck, so when he was in his room, I stayed in with him when the others left. I calmed him down and asked what he saw. He never said anything, and three weeks later, he stepped outside and went for a walk in the forest.  
  
When he was gone an awful long time, I went to search for him myself, and when I found him I couldn't believe my eyes, he was all burnt up. I wondered who could have done such a thing to him. I couldn't believe that Tyson was dead. I went back to Mr. Dickinson and Kenny and told them the bad news. Later that night on the news there were five deaths reported, and three of those were Bladebreakers'. The other two were guys we'd never met before. Tyson's body had been found in the forest so had Kai's, but Rei's had been found with the two other guys' in the city. The white-haired guy had claw marks in his chest and he'd had his heart ripped out. I was shocked when I heard that. The blonde guy had been attacked from behind, and he had claw marks on the back of his neck. Rei had been stabbed in his chest, and I think he stabbed himself. But I can't imagine why he would want to do something like that. Oh well, I will never understand the way Chinese people think.  
  
*Ryou's POV*  
  
The day after I stayed at Yugi's place, I went home and there was a news paper on the ground outside my house, and I picked it up to bring it inside with me, and when I spread it out on the table, the headline on the front page was: MYSTERIOUS DEATH FOR YOUTHS, and there were five pictures on the front page. Two of those I recognised, and the other three I'd never seen before. The two I recognised were my friend Malik's yami, Marik, and my own yami, Bakura. I realised that I did recognise the others, after a second glance, but I couldn't think where from. After a moment I realised that I recognised them from the beyblade tournaments on tv. I had gotten into beyblading myself, but I'd never been much good at it, so I decided to stick to Duel Monster cards instead.  
  
I couldn't believe that Bakura was dead. He had seemed indestructable. I couldn't take it, I was all alone now, for my father had died two years ago. He had been on one of his expeditions, to Egypt, and when he got back he was terribly ill. He gave me the Millennium Ring then, and I've worn it always in his memory. My father passed away two days after he came home from Egypt, and I've been doing fine on my own once Bakura stopped being so cruel to me. He rarely loost his temper at me anymore, only if he woke up in a bad mood. I rang up Malik, and asked him if he had heard the news about the murders. He told me that he had, and was very sad about his yami. Then he hung up and came over to my house, and we talked for a while. I told him about what happened to me yesterday. He frowned and said, " Last night Bakura came over my place and asked if you were there, then he whispered something to Marik, and they went out. But they never came back. I wondered what happened to them."  
  
*Kevin's POV*  
  
When Rei left us, I decided that it was weird that Mariah hadn't come back yet, and I decided to go and look for her. I changed into the white tiger that night when Lee was asleep and ran. After a while I came to a clearing that had the stench of blood. I looked around and saw Mariah's pink hair ribbon that she always wore, and it was splattered with blood, and saw that the ground under my paws was covered with blood. I saw that there was a patch of ground with scratch marks and the earth looked like it had been dug up. I suspected that Mariah had been killed and buried here, and I decided to explore the forest around the clearing. I found a cave a little bit further on, and I saw that it was inhabbited. With my keen eyesight I saw that someone was moving in the cave so I picked up the ribbon in my mouth and went back to Lee. I didn't want to wait and see who or what would emerge from that cave, even though I was in my tiger form. When I saw the fire from our camp, I changed back, took the ribbon out of my mouth, and walked into the light. Lee was awake when I got back, and he had a frown on his face. "What's wrong, Lee?" I asked, startling him. He jumped and said, "I really am worried about Mariah."  
  
"I went for a walk and found this," I said, holding out the ribbon. "I am afraid that Mariah was murdered. I don't know how she was killed, or who killed her, and I have a suspicion that we're next on the list," I said. Lee looked at me weirdly and then shook his head in a disbelieving manner. The next day I woke up before the sun rose, and I noticed that I had turned into the tiger in my sleep. I changed back just before Lee woke up. Then I sat up and looked around as I heard footsteps coming from my right. I saw two guys that I'd never seen before and one of them had green hair and green eyes, the other had flaming red hair that made it look like his head was on fire, and violet eyes. They were both about the same height, looked about the same age, and I thought that they looked pretty suspicious. The green-haired kid looked at me, and said, "Hey, I'm Zeo, and my buddy Pyro and I are sort of lost. Do you think you could show us the way out of this forest?" Zeo's hair was long, almost as long as Rei's had been, and then I realised that he reminded me so mcuh of Rei. I decided to show them the way out and went with them alone. Lee said that he would stay behind and look after our belongings.  
  
******  
  
Kevin went with Zeo and Pyro and showed them an easy route to a path that led out of the forest. He told them to keep following that path and it would show them the way out. Then he turned to head back to Lee, and Zeo pounced on him. Kevin yelled for help but they were too far away from anyone for them to hear Kevin's yells. Then Zeo made metal claws come out of the back of his hands and raked them down Kevin's back. Kevin screamed in pain, then Pyro made his fist a flame fist and puched Kevin in the face, burning him badly. Zeo raked his claws across Kevin's neck and killed him. Then he kissed Pyro. "Good work, koi," he said. Zeo raked his claws across his own chest, keeping well away from any important organs and blood trickled out of his self-inflicted wounds. He turned to Pyro and raked his claws down his lover's back, then they went back to Lee.  
  
*******  
  
*Kai's POV*  
  
My back stung slightly from where Rei had clawed me, but I ignored it. We stumbled back to Lee and when we reached him I pretended to collapse from exauhstion and made sure that I fell so that Lee could see my wounds. I heard his gasp as he saw that we'd been attacked, and heard him ask, "Where is Kevin?" Rei answered with, "We all got attacked, unfortunately we couldn't save him. We were attacked by a Bit-Beast, I think, I doubt it could have been anything else." Then he collapsed and Lee rushed to help us. That night when Lee was asleep, I caused the fire to burn him up, and that was the end of that White Tiger. We went to go and annoy the rest of the Bladebreakers, and kill them. We went to the city and there was a beyblade tournament being held so we entered. It was a team battle and Rei and I competed and were made the champions. We were the best beybladers there after all, so it was no surprise that we won. 


	7. Chapter 7

KBC: Okay, this is the last chappie, NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Game Over  
  
*Rei's POV*  
  
After the tournament, Kai and I went in search of the other Bladebreakers. At the bridge near Tyson's house, we stopped for we heard the sounds of beybattling going on. We looked down the slope to find that Max was being challenged by this guy with weird hair. It was black with a wide red streak in the middle, and his eyebrows were the same colour red. He had green eyes, a darker green than my hair or eyes, and I noticed that the other three with him all had that same green eyes. There were two other guys and a girl, and I instantly loathed them all. Especially the one who was battling Max, and the girl, for she reminded me of Mariah, even though her hair was dark blue. Kai knew that I was tensed up, and told me to relax. We went down to watch the match, and I was glad when Max lost the match. "Who will battle me next?", the guy asked and I stepped forward. "I will," I said, then to my surprise Kai stepped up next to me. "Let's make this a team duel," he said. The guy nodded. "I'm Ozuma, I hope you're up for a real challenge, Dunga, I want you to battle with me." One of the guys nodded his head. "I'm Zeo," I said, "and this is my best friend Pyro."  
  
We stepped up to the dish and prepared our beyblades. With a cry of, "Three...two...one, LET IT RIP!" , we all launched our beyblades. Max sure got a surprise when I yelled, "Driger, let's show them what beyblading's all about!" Driger attacked Ozuma's beyblade, and I heard Max as he muttered, "But I thought only Rei had the Bit-Beast Driger. I wonder where this kid Zeo got his Bit-Beast?" He was even more surprised when Kai and I both summoned our Bit-Beasts from our Beyblades. I saw his eyes widen in shock when he saw both Driger and Dranzer, the white tiger and the red phoenix. The crowd that had gathered gasped at the sight of two legendary Bit- Beasts. Then Ozuma called out his Bit-Beast, Flash-Leopard, and Dunga called out his Bit-Beast, Vortex-Ape. The beasts clashed with each other, and I urged Driger on. I focused and gave Driger some of my power, giving him the strength he needed to defeat Flash-Leopard. My beyblade spun into Ozuma's so rapidly that it looked like it wasn't even moving. Sparks flew though, and then it made one last attack and spun into his beyblade so hard that it sent the beyblade spinning out of the dish. It would have hit Ozuma in the face if he hadn't have moved, and it was smoking from my rapid attacks.  
  
Ozuma gasped in shock, and the other two members of the team were angry with me. They launched their beyblades at me and I sent them both spinning back to their owners hands. Ozuma picked up his beyblade now that it had stopped smoking, and gasped in shock. He looked at me with hatred in his eyes, and shoved his beyblade at me. "Explain yourself!" he snapped. I looked at his beyblade and laughed sadistically. "You should have been more careful and not allowed me to steal your Bit-Beast. But you were two weak. You're not the only one who've had their Bit-Beast captured by me, Ozuma, just check out your friends' beyblades. They checked to see if what I said was the truth. I turned to Kai. "Are you finished yet, Pyro?" I asked him. "Have you taken his Bit-Beast?" Kai's beyblade was spinning all around Dunga's, so fast that it was a blue blur. Slowly the beyblade closed in on the opponent's and then Dunga's beyblade was sent spinning out of the dish in pieces. I smiled at Kai and he winked at me. I got it, he told me. I turned to leave, but froze as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found myself face to face with Ozuma. Looks like we've got trouble, I told Kai. "What do you want?" I asked Ozuma.  
  
I shoved his hand off my shoulder with my own and glared at him. When I was sure he was looking into my eyes, I changed them from the green of my hair to the gold they used to be. The pupils turned slitted and Ozuma gasped in shock. After a moment I changed them back to green, and Ozuma stepped away from me, for he was afraid. He had also seen my fangs, and didn't know what to make of me. I snickered and put my arm around Kai's waist. He smiled and then I said, "Ozuma and his friends have all been defeated." I smiled at Ozuma and he glared at me. I turned and walked away. Come on, Kai, I said. Max followed us and we ignored him until we got to an area where there was no one else around. Then I turned and faced him. "What do you want, Max?" I asked him. "How do you know my name?" he asked. I ignored his question. "How did you get Rei and Kai's Bit-Beasts?" Do you really want to know, Max? I asked him. He gasped at my voice in his head and I smiled. He nodded his head. "We are Rei and Kai," said Kai. Then without warning I launched my beyblade at Max, aiming for his throat. He saw Driger at the last moment and ducked, but Driger managed to nick him in the eye. There was blood pouring out of his right eye socket, and Driger had blood on it. Max put his hand up to his eye and he yelled in pain. I attacked with Driger again, and this time Max couldn't duck as I aimed for his throat for a second time.  
  
This time my beyblade hit its mark, slitting his throat open. The blonde fell to the ground as he coughed up blood, and I caught my beyblade, which was now thoroughly covered in blood. I roughly wiped it clean on the grass, and then I put it in my pocket. Max, who was amazingly still able to speak, but only just, said, "Tell me, how can...you two...be Rei...and Kai...if they're...dead?!" I answered him with, "It's not really any of your business, but both of us are spirits, I killed myself after I killed Kai's murderer." "Why...?" Max asked me. "Why? Because I couldn't live without Kai, that's why," I answered. I don't think he heard me, though. Kai put his hand on my shoulder. Come on Rei, let's get out of here before anyone comes. You need to wash that blood off your beyblade, and your hands. I nodded and let him lead me away. Later on I washed the blood off my beyblade and my hands and then we found some weak beybladers to battle. We totally destroyed their blades and they ran away crying.  
  
*Kai's POV*  
  
I knew that Max was following us after Rei and I left Ozuma and his friends without Bit-Beasts, but I didn't say anything. When we got to an area where no-one could hear screaming, we stopped and faced him. "What do you want, Max?" Rei asked him. "How do you know my name?" Max asked. Rei ignored him. "How did you get Rei and Kai's Bit-Beasts?" Max asked. Then he gasped and I'm guessing Rei used thought-speech. Max nodded and Rei said, Go on, Kai, tell him. "We are Rei and Kai," I said. Then Rei suddenly launched his beyblade right at Max's throat. Max saw it coming and dodged it, but when he lifted his head I saw blood pouring from his right eye. Then Rei attacked Max again, aiming for his throat, and this time Max couldn't dodge. Driger slashed through his throat, and Max fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Rei caught his beyblade and whipped it clean, then shoved it back into his pocket.  
  
I could hardly believe it when Max spoke, I mean, his throat was slit open, for crying out loud. "Tell me, how can...you two...be Rei...and Kai...if they're...dead?!" Rei answered him with, "It's not really any of your business, but both of us are spirits, I killed myself after I killed Kai's murderer." I could see that Max was almost dead, and I was tempted to finish him off so he would shut up, but I didn't because Rei was still talking to him. "Why...?" Max asked, and I knew that would be his last question. "Why? Because I couldn't live without Kai, that's why," Rei said, and I knew that Max hadn't heard him. Then I put my hand on Rei's shoulder. Come on, Rei, let's get out of here before anyone comes. You need to wash that blood off your beyblade, and your hands. He nodded and let me lead him away.  
  
*Max's POV*  
  
I could hardly believe it when I saw the way Zeo and Pyro defeated the Saint Shields. I mean Zeo was up against three, and he beat the crap out of them! When they left after taking the Saint Shields' Bit-Beasts, I was intrigued that they'd used Driger and Dranzer. So I followed them. I think they knew I was following them, because they led me to a desolate area, and then when they were sure no-one was around they stopped and Zeo turned around and said, "What do you want, Max?" I was amazed, how the fuck did he know my name? Then I asked him that question, leaving out the swearing, and he ignored it. Then I said, "How did you get Rei and Kai's Bit-Beasts?" and then I gasped as I heard his voice in my head. Do you really want to know, Max? he asked me. I nodded my head and Pyro said, "We are Rei and Kai." All of a sudden Zeo launched his beyblade at my throat. I couldn't believe it, this stranger was trying to kill me.  
  
At the last moment before Driger sliced my throat open, I ducked, but then I realized that my right eye was burning. I couldn't see anything out of it, and when I raised my hand to it, I felt blood oozing out of my eye, and I yelled, then I looked at Zeo with my good eye, and saw that he was launching Driger again and this time I knew he would kill me, so I didn't do anything. He slashed my throat with his beyblade and I felt so much pain. But I had one last thing to say before I died, and even though it hurt to speak, and I was coughing up blood, I managed to say, "Tell me, how can...you two...be Rei...and Kai...if they're...dead?!" "It's not really any of your business, but both of us are spirits, I killed myself after I killed Kai's murderer." I was finding it so hard to breathe, but I just managed to say, "Why...?" Then blackness closed in all around me, and I could only faintly hear his answer, "Why? Because I couldn't live without Kai, that's why."  
  
The next thing I knew I opened my eyes to find myself lying in the dirt, in darkness. I sat up and looked up to see stars in the sky. My body felt light, almost as if I was floating. I looked down at my hands and found that I could see right through them. I gasped in shock, and then I realized that I must be a spirit. I remembered that I'd always believed that spirits could have physical forms, so I decided to see if it was true. I concentrated and suddenly I had a physical body, so I looked as if I hadn't been killed. I was in my own body, and I pulled my beyblade out of my pocket and looked at it, and sure enough those Bit-Beast thieves had taken Draciel away from me. I decided that I had better go and warn Tyson, and went to his house. I knocked on the door, and Tyson's grandfather answered the door.  
  
"I need to speak to Tyson right away!" I said, and his grandfather called him. Tyson came downstairs and when he saw the panicked look on my face he came running. "What's wrong, Max?" he asked me. "It's Rei and Kai, they're after the four legendary Bit-Beasts!" Tyson stared at me as if I had three heads or something. "Let's go for a walk and I'll explain everything," I said. He agreed to come with me, and I led him to the bridge near his place. "I know that Rei and Kai are dead, but their spirits are still roaming the earth. I know for I've seen them. Did you see those new guys that were battling the Saint Shields today?" I asked. "The day the Saint Shields lost their Bit-Beasts was three days ago. Max that's how long you've been missing, where the hell have you been?" I was shocked. It had been three days since Rei or Kai killed me!? I panicked. "Tyson, did you get challenged by the guys who defeated the Saint Shields?" I asked him. He shook his head.  
  
"Good, because they want Dragoon! You must deny them a beybattle if they ask for one at all cost, for they already stole my Draciel! They are the spirits of Rei and Kai, except in different physical forms." Tyson narrowed his eyes at me. "Max, how do you know so much about spirits?" That's when I decided to try that mind speech thing Zeo had done to me. Do you really want to know, Tyson? I asked him. He jumped and stared at me, raising an eyebrow. Rei and Kai killed me, Tyson, and they will do the same to you. Tyson gasped in shock. "Th-they killed you?! You can't be serious!" Then I changed my form so that I looked like Zeo. Tyson fell over in shock and stared at me with his mouth open. "What did I tell you, Tyson?"  
  
*Tyson's POV*  
  
I was practicing beyblading when this kid ran up to my house, and yelled my name. I caught Dragoon and ran to him. "Tyson, you've got to come with me!" he said. "This team is getting creamed by two new guys that came out of nowhere." I was shocked and I ran after him to where the beybattle was happening. There where two guys beybattling against three guys and a girl. One of the guys had long green hair and green eyes and the other had flaming red hair and violet eyes. From the distance I was from him, it looked as if his head was on fire. I watched them battle. In a few seconds it was all over. The two strangers walked away with four new Bit-Beasts. I watched them as they walked away, and then I saw someone with blonde hair follow them. I couldn't see his face, but I thought it might be Max. I didn't follow him though, because I knew that Max could look after himself.  
  
The next afternoon I grew worried though, for Max hadn't been seen since yesterday. I rang his father and he said he hadn't seen Max since yesterday morning. I looked for him, but I couldn't find him. Then two nights later, I was up in my room thinking about what I was going to do, two of my teammates were dead and Max was missing, and we had a tournament in two days, when my grandfather called me downstairs. I went downstairs and when I saw who was at the door, I ran to him. It was Max, and he had a very panicked look on his face. "What's wrong, Max?" I asked him. "It's Rei and Kai, they're after the four legendary Bit-Beasts!" he said. I stared at him in shock, Rei and Kai were dead, weren't they? "Let's go for a walk and I'll explain everything," he said. We went to the bridge near my place, and Max stopped and said, "I know that Rei and Kai are dead, but their spirits are still roaming the earth. I know for I've seen them. Did you see those new guys that were battling the Saint Shields today?"  
  
"The day the Saint Shields lost their Bit-Beasts was three days ago. Max that's how long you've been missing, where the hell have you been?" Max looked shocked, then panicked. "Tyson, did you get challenged by the guys who defeated the Saint Shields?" I shook my head. I was getting curious now. "Good, because they want Dragoon!" said Max. "You must deny them a beybattle if they ask for one at all cost, for they already stole my Draciel! They are the spirits of Rei and Kai, except in different physical forms." Okay, how the hell did he know so much about spirits? I asked him that, and all of a sudden I heard his voice in my head. Do you really want to know, Tyson? I jumped and stared at him, raising an eyebrow. Rei and Kai killed me, Tyson, and they will do the same to you. I gasped in shock. 'No way!' I thought. "Th-they killed you?! You can't be serious!" All of a sudden Max changed into that green-haired kid! I fell over in shock and stared at him with my mouth open.  
  
"What did I tell you Tyson?" he asked me. 'What the hell is going on here?' I thought as I stared at him. 'He must be telling the truth,' I thought. 'Normal humans can't do that!' He changed back and I said, "Show me your beyblade." He did and I clearly saw that Draciel was gone. "How did you know that those two were Rei and Kai?" I asked him out of curiosity. "They told me before Rei killed me with Driger. When Rei was in the form I just changed into he said his name was Zeo, and the other guy was Pyro." I growled softly at the back of my throat. No one was going to kill my friends and get away with it. "What are you planning, Tyson?" Max asked me. "I'm going to make them pay for what they did to you, Maxy." "No, you mustn't, they'll kill you too." But nothing could stop me. I ignored my friend and went off to find the traitors. Yes, I now thought of Rei and Kai as traitors. They had taken up stealing the legendary Bit-Beasts, and that meant they'd betrayed the Bladebreakers.  
  
*Rei's POV*  
  
I laughed cruelly as Driger destroyed another kid's pitiful beyblade. Damn kids who think they're beybladers. I hated them all, so Kai and I decided that only the strongest beybladers would keep the privilege of being allowed to beyblade, weak bladers got their beyblades crushed. I smirked as I watched the kid run away crying. You're so different from the Rei I used to know... Kai said, as he watched me. The Rei I used to know wouldn't hurt a fly. I gave him a curious look and then I said, I know, Kai, but you never got a chance to see my true self before. Kai's eyes narrowed, and he said, "Zeo, we need to get going if we want to get Tyson's Dragoon today." I frowned at him and said, "Yes, Pyro, I believe you're right. C'mon." Then Kai and I left and headed towards Tyson's house. On the way there, I got an idea, and pulled Kai into an empty alley with me. His eyes were wide in confusion. Rei, what the fuck are you doing? he asked me. I looked around to make sure we were alone, then transformed into my own human body. You dickhead! Baka, change back before someone sees you! What the fuck do you think you're doing in your human form?  
  
Kai was shocked that I would dare to show myself in my human form, because both he and I knew that we'd been on the news as dead bodies. Change back to your human form, Kai. Trust me on this idea of mine, I pleaded with him. He narrowed his eyes at me and then he changed back to his own human form. I smiled in gratitude, then told him to follow me. I ran silently to Tyson's house, which luckily was around the corner, then knocked on his front door. His weird grandfather answered the door, and when I asked to speak to Tyson, he said that Tyson was out with his blonde friend. I frowned at this, Tyson had been warned then. Then I said, "Well, could you leave Tyson a message, and tell him that I came?" then I wrote down on a piece of paper, 'Tyson, meet me on the bridge midnight tonight. Rei.' Tyson's grandpa agreed to give him the message, and I knew that Tyson would freak when he got the message.  
  
That night Kai and I waited on the bridge for Tyson to show up. He did at about ten minutes past midnight. I bet he'd been stuffing his face again. I was sitting with my back to him, staring into the river, when I heard his footsteps. He stopped short when he got full view of who was waiting for him. "Kai? Rei? Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's really you two. I thought you'd been killed! When I saw that news report..." he broke off when he saw the seriousness on my face. "I am dead, I killed myself after Kai was murdered by a white-haired bastard I killed. Remember that on the news?" I replied. Tyson looked at me shocked. I saw the spark of remembrance in his blue eyes and smirked. "My death was undeserved, Tyson," Kai said coming over to me and wrapping his arms around me. I smirked at the look of horror on Tyson's face.  
  
*Kai's POV*  
  
My smirk matched Rei's exactly when I saw the look on Tyson's face as I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend from behind. He reached up and wrapped both arms around my neck, then looked into my eyes and smiled at me. Then he got up and walked over to Tyson, then circled him like a cat circling its' prey. All of a sudden Tyson stiffened, then he tried to run away. But Rei grabbed Tyson's shirt with his fist, not allowing him to go anywhere. "Give me your Dragoon! NOW! Before I really start to get angry. You wouldn't want to see my true anger," he said. All of a sudden Rei's eyes flashed dark brown, then his eyes narrowed and he started to beat up Tyson as if he was nothing. I was shocked at the tiger's behaviour. Tyson surrendered but strangely Rei payed no attention to him. Then he started crying out for help. Rei kept hitting him until he lay still. "Rei, you killed him," I said, walking over to him.  
  
Rei looked at me and frowned. "Leave me alone! I never want to see you again!" I couldn't believe what my tiger was saying to me. But his eyes were still that strange colour, that didn't suit him at all. He grabbed Tyson's Bit-Beast, then ran until I couldn't see him anymore, and I sighed and sat down on the bridge, staring into the water. I didn't know what was wrong with him. Tyson was dead and I was all alone. 'Will Rei betray me again, and steal my Bit-Beast too?' I wondered. I was lonely that night. I lay down on the ground and fell asleep. I thought that I heard a voice that sounded like Rei's laughing evilly, but it could have been a dream. The next day when I woke up, I looked at my beyblade and saw that my phoenix Bit-Beast was missing.  
  
I cursed Rei and knew that Rei had won the game. I smiled and took off my virtual reality headset and then turned off the game. Rei took off his headset and I hugged him. "Well done, koi," I said, and he smiled at me and said, "I told you I would win. Now you owe me ten dollars." I sighed. "Why'd you play such a rotten trick on me in the end, Rei?" I asked him. "I told you I'd do anything to win, even betraying you. But you know I'd never do that in real life." Then he kissed me and I wrapped my arms around him. I knew that Rei would love the virtual reality game I got him for his birthday. It was the perfect present. "That was fun, Kai, let's do it again soon." I nodded my head, already, Rei was eager to play again. I smiled at him, he looked so adorable when he was happy. I looked at the headsets and preset the game to one of my choice. Rei chose last time and said that I could choose this time. "What did you choose, my love?" Rei asked me out of curiosity. "You'll have to wait and see, this one's going to be really fun..."  
  
*******  
  
KBC: Well, please r & r. I want to know what you thought about my ending, and do you think I should write a sequel? :) 


End file.
